Mortal Attack
by Mycetina
Summary: Translation - In the middle of the night, Harry, Ron and Hermione were attacked by the most abominate creatures on Earth. OS


Author's note :

I hope there aren't too much mistakes because I rarely write in an other language. Please, let me know what you think about it.

* * *

No noise disturbed the calm of the night. The moon shone high in the starry sky, lighting the way for countless nocturnal animals that came out once the day had fallen to feed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione slept peacefully. They had had a wonderful, thrilling and busy day, so that they had fallen exhausted on their bed. They were happy. Unfortunately, it was not going to last. The three friends didn't suspect that they had become the prey of the most vile, the most horrible, the most vicious creatures in the world. Hiding away in the shadows, they were waiting for an opening to hit.

Suddenly, a terrible scream tore through the darkness. Harry and Ron woke with a start.

"What was that ?" the redhead stammered, his eyes wide with terror.

"It came from Hermione's room !" his best friend replied, jumping up.

The two boys grabbed their magic wands and rushed into the girl's room. This one gesticulated in all the directions by giving blows to her attackers. In front of the size of the enemies, Harry and Ron gasped. How to defeat such monsters ? It was impossible. Dumbledore, Voldemort, the Order of the Phoenix, the Death Eaters and DA together couldn't defeat them without many casualties. Fear overwhelmed them for a moment.

"Don't stand over here !" Hermione moaned, protecting her face with her hands. "Help me !"

Mustering the courage, Harry entered the room, quickly grabbed his friend's arm and dragged her outside. Guided by Ron, they ran way at full speed. However, they weren't fast enough, and the creatures had no difficulty catching them.

"Where do they come from ?" Harry cried, casting a spell that they skilfully avoided.

"The lake !" Hermione answered.

They flung themselves voraciously on them, making them fall to the ground.

"Leave us !" Ron shouted, turning abruptly on his back to face the danger.

Beside him, Harry tried in vain to help Hermione, despite the repeated attacks on him. Blood began to flow from their wounds, only making these evil creatures crazier. A few more minutes like that and they would sink under their number. They were tens, hundreds, thousands ! They came out everywhere and every desperate gesture to get rid of them only temporarily pulled them back.

"Stop ! Stop ! I beg you !" Ron panicked.

"Calm down Ron, we'll find a way to defeat them. Hermione, you who are the smartest, tell us you have a spell !" Harry shot.

The girl looked at her friends in the eyes but didn't answer.

"Hermione ! They come more and more !" Harry warned her.

They got up and went on their crazy run by rushing into the forest. Unfortunately, Ron's foot stumbled against a stone and he sprawled all the way to the ground. He grimaced pain as he tried to lean on his ankle. Harry stopped Hermione, who had not seen him.

"We can't leave him ! We must go and get him !" he screamed.

He turned around and quickly helped himself to stand up. Supporting him, he left. But Ron slowed them down too much, and the enemies once again had the opportunity to reach them. Harry began to cast random spells, hoping to hit the evil monsters. However, none of them hit the targets and instead blew the trees around them. His best friend imitated him without further success. Hermione, curled up in a foetal position, was losing a lot of blood, the warlike creatures beating more and more on her. For what seemed to be an eternity, they struggled despite of their obvious disadvantage. It wasn't until the first light of day that nightmare creatures retreated into the darkness of the woods. Lying badly on the ground, the teenagers finally could breathe. They had only survived by a miracle. Hermione stood up first and gazed disgustedly at her bloody wounds.

"It's over, they're gone …" the girl said.

Harry, who was also in a bad state, had a hard time holding onto his legs, which made him suffer terribly.

"But for how long ?" he mumbled.

Ron didn't even try to stand up. His aching ankle was pulling him horribly. He glared at Hermione.

"All that is your fault !" he reproached her.

"How I could have known what would happen !" the other replied.

"She's right, Ron," Harry replied more calmly. "No one could have predicted this attack. We were on their territory."

"She's the one who brought us here !" the boy answered.

"I didn't know ! Everything had gone well before !"Hermione yelled.

"I will never listen to you again" Ron retorted. "You ..."

" Ron..." his best friend tried to cut off him.

But the boy glared at him. The anger Harry read in his hazel eyes forced him to shut up.

"You have been hit too ! How can you defend her ?" he accused.

"But ..." Harry began.

"It's decided" Ron decreed with a particularly scary serious tone, "I will never do camping again ! I HATE THESE FUCKING MOUSTIQUOES !"


End file.
